civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nenets (Vavlyo)
The Nenets led by Vavlyo is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions by Klisz, Chrisy15, LeeS, DarthStarkiller, Killer_the_Cat, TPangolin, Guandao and Someone1214. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Nenets' The Nenets, also known as the Samoyeds, are an indigenous people in northern arctic Russia. According to the latest census in 2010, there are 44,857 Nenets in the Russian Federation, most of them living in the Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug and Nenets Autonomous Okrug. They speak either the Tundra or Forest varieties of Nenets. The literal morphs samo and yed in Russian convey the meaning "self-eater", which appears as derogatory. Therefore, the name Samoyed quickly went out of usage in the 20th century, and the people bear the name of Nenets, which means "man". 'Vavlyo Neniang' Vavlyo Neniang, also known as Vauli Piettomin, was a Nenets shaman who led a combined group of Nenets and Khanty against the Russians. 'Dawn of Man' Vavlyo Neniang! Your name echoes through the tundra and into the hearts of your people! A powerful shaman of the Nenets Neniang clan, you led a group of Nenetsi and Khanty in a time of hardship to revolt against the tyranny of the Russians. Your just revolution was greatly successful, rallying your followers into an organised force, raiding the rich and using their fattened reindeer to feed the needy. While you were eventually tricked into capture and exiled, the Russians could do nothing to break your everlasting spirit! Wise and powerful shaman, your people call out across the snow to you once more! Will you lead the Nenets on the path of glory and righteousness? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Vavlyo Neniang, shaman of these lands. Ah, a foreign leader? Excellent! Your deer should provide an excellent feast once we relieve you of them. Defeat: You may have the power to destroy my lands, slaughter my people and take my deer, but you will NEVER break my spirit! Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Steal Deer from the Rich The wealthy reindeer breeders of the surrounding lands are cruel and greedy. We should steal some of their deer to teach them a lesson they won't soon forget, and to provide a grand feast for our followers! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be The Nenets *Must have a Trade Route with a City-State *May only be enacted once per era Costs: *-30 Influence with a random City-State you're trading with *Has a chance to declare war on this City-State Rewards: *One Deer resource is spawned in your lands. Develop the Mya The climates of the Arctic Circle are increasingly harsh for our people! The development of a warm tent from the hides of our beloved deer could provide some much needed shelter for them. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be The Nenets *Player must have researched Trapping *May only be enacted once per game Costs: * Science equal to the cost of Trapping *1 Magistrate Rewards: *+1 Production on Snow and Tundra tiles 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are bashing hide drums all night and my local deli now only sells venison! I pray to the sky god Num that the rest of the world does not succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Concept, Code, Art, Text *''Klisz: Code *''Chrisy15: ''Code *''LeeS: Code *''DarthStarkiller:'' Art *''Killer_the_Cat:'' Art *''TPangolin'': Art *''Guandao'': Text *''Someone1214:'' Text Category:Senshidenshi Category:Polar Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III